


Sweet Dreams

by MidnightOwl (beewitch)



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Dry Humping, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Sleep Sex, Voyeurism, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beewitch/pseuds/MidnightOwl
Summary: Jason wakes up to Dick having a wet dream, and decides to settle in and enjoy the show.PWP





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a dream I had, it was so soft and sweet which is.. the complete opposite of what I usually write.

A soft whimper shocked Jason out of sleep. He froze, trying to figure out where the sound had come from. The sound came again, accompanied by a brief bump against his thigh. Jason turned to look and caught his breath. Next to him, Dick was curled against Tim’s back, slowly rocking his hips and whimpering. He felt his cock begin to harden and wished he could see Dick’s face. He always looked so beautiful, but especially during sex. Slowly he slid down the sheet covering them. Dick muttered something indecipherable, sounding vaguely like he was pleading. Tim twitched in his arms, slowly waking as Dick’s rocking increased. 

“Wha-“ Tim mumbled, before Dick let out a long whine and ground his hips harder against Tim’s arse. Tim gasped. Jason shifted up onto one elbow to watch Dick’s bare cock slide against naked arse cheeks, the flushed head barely peaking out. A trail of precum marked Tim’s crack and lower back, Dick already leaking copiously. Tim arched back, pressing his arse more firmly against Dick and moaned out a soft “oh”.

Jason ran his hand down his chest, past his cock to play idly with his balls, stroking and rolling them. He bucked his hips up as his arm slid against his cock. Tim twisted in Dick’s arms to face him. He pressed his lips against Dick’s sleep slack ones. He slid his tongue into Dick’s mouth, who remained pliant beneath him, whining into his mouth as he sloppily kissed him, still half asleep. With a soft moan into Tim’s mouth, Dick awoke. His hips jerked, rubbing his cock against Tim’s, who shuddered. Jason let out a groan and brought his hand back up to his cock to stroke it, enjoying the show.

The sound caught Tim’s attention, and half lidded eyes caught his gaze. Tim stared up at Jason through his eyelashes, watching him jack off as Dick hazily rutted up against him, sleep still trying to drag him under. Dick moved to kiss Tim, breaking their eye contact. Dick wrapped a warm hand around both of their cocks and slowly moved it. With a loud cry Dick came, come splattering up Tim’s stomach and over his dick. Jason couldnt stop staring at Tim, his slick lips parted, eyes closed and panting. Tim ground down against him until Dick stopped coming. Jason’s hand sped up as he watched Tim rut against Dick’s abs, hips shuddering and jerking as he marked Dick with his come. 

Dick’s eyelids fluttered close and he gave them both a sleepy smile, before drifting back to sleep. Tim fought against the wave of exhaustion to keep watching Jason over Dick’s shoulder. Jason bit his lip and sped his hand up, watching Tim. With a shaky exhale Jason’s hips twitched and he came. He wiped them down with a tissue before flopping back into the bed, curling up against Dick who was already softly snoring. He trailed his fingers up and down along Tim’s side until he felt his breathing even out, and then fell asleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this you can find me on Twitter @beewitchwrites where I yell about ships, cosplay and writing, and sometimes post polls to help me pick what to write next. If you have any suggestions for future fics (kinks, pairings, fun toys whatever) feel free to drop them in the comments section. The nastier the better!


End file.
